The present invention relates to (i) a non-pathogenic probiotic microorganism and its probiotic/therapeutic uses; (ii) a formulation comprising an aqueous solution of a volatile fraction (VF) prepared from the extract of at least one plant derived material and its therapeutic uses; (iii) a process of manufacturing the formulation from the plant derived material; (iv) a probiotic composition comprising the non-pathogenic probiotic microorganism of the invention and/or other probiotic microorganism(s) and the formulation of the invention, and its probiotic/therapeutic uses; (v) a composition for industrial applications comprising the formulation of the invention and microorganism(s) of industrial applicability; and (vi) industrial processes and apparatuses in which the latter composition is used.
Under normal conditions, the gastrointestinal (GI) tract microflora contributes significantly to the health and well being of an individual. It is well known that the microflora is a complex and diverse population of microorganisms, which may have both beneficial and harmful effects on the individual. Under normal gestation conditions, the fetus in utero is sterile, but on passage through the vagina during birth it acquires microorganisms resulting in the formation of a gut microflora. The final indigenous gut microflora which stabilizes in the gut is a very complex collection of over one thousand different types of microorganisms, consisting of about 400 different types of bacteria [Fuller R. J. Applied Bacteriology 66:365-378 (1989)]. The composition of the gut microflora is determined by both host and microbial factors, and although there are a lot of bacteria which can survive and grow in the GI tract, there are many which cannot. In addition, the surviving organisms have to avoid the effect of peristalsis which normally flushes out the bacteria with the food. This may be achieved by the bacteria immobilizing themselves by attachment to the gut wall, and/or by multiplying at a rate that exceeds the rate of removal by peristalsis.
In general, the presence of gut microflora is symbiotic as the microflora not only assists in disintegrating some undigestable foods, it also protects the individual from infections caused by pathogens. This latter phenomenon has been described under such names as xe2x80x98bacterial antagonismxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98bacterial interferencexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98barrier effectxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98colonization resistancexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98competitive exclusionxe2x80x99 and many others.
The gut protective microflora is very stable. However, it is less effective in the young, elderly and the compromised patient. Further, it can be influenced by certain dietary and environmental factors, the three most important being excessive hygiene, antibiotic therapy and stress.
Under conditions where the balance of the gut microflora is adversely affected, probiotics become of potential value in restoring the gut microflora and enabling the individual host to return to normal.
Probiotics are a class of microorganisms defined as live microbial organisms that beneficially affect the animal and human hosts. The beneficial effects include improvement of the microbial balance of the intestinal microflora or improving the properties of the indigenous microflora. The beneficial effects of probiotics may be mediated by a direct antagonistic effect against specific groups of organisms, resulting in a decrease in numbers, by an effect on their metabolism or by stimulation of immunity. Probiotics may suppress viable counts of an undesired organism by producing antibacterial compounds, by competing for nutrients or for adhesion sites. Further, they may alter microbial metabolism by increasing or decreasing enzyme activity or they may stimulate the immune system by increasing antibody levels or increasing macrophage activity.
WO95/16461 describes a probiotic composition of anaerobic bacteria effective in controlling or inhibiting Salmonella colonization in domesticated animals. The probiotic composition includes populations or cultures of 29 substantially biologically pure bacteria, inter alia, E. coli. However, the suppression of the pathogen by the probiotic composition described in this PCT publication requires the combined action of a large number of bacterial strains.
WO97/35596 describes the administration of a freshly prepared probiotic mixture obtained by mixing a powder containing Lactobacillus reuteri, Lactobacillus acidophilus and Bifidobacterium infantis with a liquid. The mixture is described to be effective in preventing infectious diarrhea or diarrhea caused by antibiotic therapy in humans. The freeze-dried live bacteria are, however, in anabiotic state. The need to wet the microorganism before administration, in order to reinstate its vitality, is a disadvantage, since normally many bacteria do not survive the re-hydration. Moreover, the surviving organisms are not immediately metabolically active, and cannot survive the extreme, acidic conditions of the stomach. Furthermore, when administered to a recipient with diarrhea, the rate of their removal from the gut may exceed the rate of reinstation of viability, resulting in minimal or no beneficiary effect.
Preservation of viability and conservation of the activity of probiotic organisms by their formulation is the issue of numerous publications. WO98/26787 describes the enhancement of a resident population of lactic acid-producing microorganisms, preferably lactobaccillii, in the GI tract of an animal by providing the same with xcex2-glucan, optionally in combination with prebiotic and/or probiotic microorganisms.
WO97/34591 also describes the enhancement of resident population of microorganisms, or the suppression of the undesired resident population at a selected site of the GI tract of an individual, by providing the individual with a selected modified or unmodified starch or mixtures thereof, which act as carrier for one or more probiotic microorganisms and as a growth or maintenance medium for the microorganisms. The probiotic elements are bound to the carrier in a manner so as to protect the microorganisms during passage to the large bowel or other regions of the GI tract.
Microorganisms are used in a variety of industrial processes. These processes can be divided into continuous processes and batch processes. In continuous processes, such as a continuous aerobic or anaerobic fermentation line, used for the production of a variety of fermentation products, including, for example, ethanol and methanol, a fermentable raw material is continuously fed into the line and the fermentive product is continuously collected from the line, in a controlled fashion, such that the microorganism population in the line is sustained throughout the process. In batch processes, such as, but not limited to, batch aerobic or anaerobic fermentation, biodegradation of oil in, for example, oil spills, and the like, a fermentable raw material is mixed with a population of microorganism(s) so as to instate fermentation. Both in continuous fermentation and in batch fermentation processes, it is desired, in some cases, to start or reinstate the process with a large and viable population of the relevant microorganism(s). For example, when biodegrading oil, it is advantageous to start the process with an as large as possible population of the microorganisms Pseudomonas spp. or Alcaligenes spp., for example, so as to minimize the time for complete biodegradation of the oil. When using filters enriched with microorganism(s) for biodegradation of organic fumes or volatiles, the result is a continuous process in which polluting compounds are degraded into harmless compounds. However, the microorganisms present in the filter depend for their survival on continuous supply of organic fumes or volatiles. Nevertheless, in some instances the supply of organic fumes or volatiles is discontinued and, as a result, the microorganism(s) are lost. Under such circumstances, reinstation of an effective viable amount of microorganism(s) in the filter is required in a short period of time, so as permit immediate restoration of a functional filter.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a formulation in which microorganisms, including probiotic microorganisms and microorganisms useful in a variety of industrial applications, could be maintained viable and in a metabolically active form for long periods of time.
While reducing the present invention to practice, it has been unexpectedly found that a single species of a non-pathogenic probiotic microorganism derived from E. coli is, alone, capable of restoring normal GI flora of man and of a variety of mammals and avians. It has also been surprisingly found that this microorganism, as well as other microorganisms, could be preserved for long periods of time, in a viable and metabolically active form, in a formulation comprising water solution of volatile fraction(s) of various plant extracts. A probiotic composition comprising the probiotic organism suspended in the formulation was found to be effective in the treatment and prevention of various gastrointestinal disorders. It has further been unexpectedly found that the formulation per se is effective as a body weight gain enhancer and as an immuno-stimulator in mammals and avians.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an Eschercihia coli strain BU-230-98 ATCC Deposit No. 20226 (DSM 12799).
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a probiotic composition comprising viable Eschercihia coli strain BU-230-98 ATCC Deposit No. 20226 (DSM 12799) and a formulation for maintaining viability of the Eschercihia coli strain. The probiotic composition preferably further comprising at least one flavouring agent. Preferably, the formulation includes at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract prepared by steam distillation of a plant (e.g., beet, dill, parsley or grapefruit) extract under reduced pressure and at a bath temperature preferably not exceeding 38xc2x0 C.
The probiotic composition of the present invention may be identified for preventing or treating gastro-enteric infections or disorders, maintaining or reinstating normal gastrointestinal microflora, preventing or treating diarrhea, preventing or treating gastro-enteric infection caused by an enteric pathogen, such as a Gram negative bacterium or Gram positive bacterium, preventing or treating gastro-enteric Salmonella infection, preventing or treating infectious diarrhea, caused by, for example C. difficile, Salmonella, particularly S. Shigella, Campylobacter, E. coli, Proteus, Pseudomonas or Clostridium, chronic diarrhea or diarrhea resulting from antibiotic therapy, radiotherapy or chemotherapy, and/or for normalizing the physiological activity of the gastrointestinal tract.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a formulation comprising at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the volatile fraction is prepared by steam distillation of the plant extract under reduced pressure and at a bath temperature not exceeding 38xc2x0 C. The plant extract is preferably obtainable from a plant organ selected from the group consisting of leaves, stems, roots and fruit. The plant can be a vegetable, such as soy bean, alfalfa, garlic, beet and cabbage, or a herb, such as parsley, mint and dill. The formulation may further include a beehive product, such as, but not limited to, propolis. The formulation can serve as a veterinary feed or food additive for enhancing animal weight gain in a recipient. It can also serve to preserve viable bacteria as is further described herein.
Hence, according to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of preparing a volatile fraction of a plant, comprising the steps of (a) grinding a plant derived material to give a plant biomass; (b) mixing the plant biomass with water and stirring at ambient temperature; (c) steam distilling the mixture obtained in step (b) under reduced pressure and at a bath temperature not exceeding 38xc2x0 C.; and (d) collecting volatile fraction obtained from the steam distillation. Preferably, the reduced pressure is of 5-10 mbar. This formulation can be used as a food additive, a feed additive and has unexpected therapeutic uses, as well as advantageous bacteria preservation properties. A therapeutic formulation containing the volatile fraction of a plant is also disclosed and may be prepared by mixing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract with physiologically or veterinary acceptable additives, carriers or diluents. Preferably, the volatile fraction is prepared by steam distillation of the plant extract under reduced pressure and at a bath temperature not exceeding 38xc2x0 C.
Thus, according to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a probiotic composition comprising (a) an effective amount of at least one viable probiotic microorganism having a beneficial biological or therapeutic activity in the gastrointestinal tract; and (b) at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract preferably prepared as described herein. The probiotic microorganism can be E. coli, preferably, strain BU-230-98, ATCC Deposit No. 202226 and it can be identified for treatment or prevention of any of the above disorders/pathologies/diseases/syndromes and in addition or as an alternative in can be identified for treatment or prevention of dyspeptic symptoms, for enhancing the immune response in a patient suffering from an immune disorder, resulting from, for example, immune-response suppression therapy.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a composition comprising (a) at least one microorganism, such as, Escherichia spp., Alcaligenes spp., Arthrobacter spp., Bifidobacterium spp., Lactobacillus spp., Lactococcus spp., Nitrosomonas spp. and Pseudomonas spp.; and (b) at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months, preferably at least 3-6 months, more preferably 6-12 months or more at room temperature.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of growing Eschercihia coli strain BU-230-98 ATCC Deposit No. 20226 (DSM 12799), the process comprising the step of seeding a starter cloture of Eschercihia coli strain BU-230-98 ATCC Deposit No. 20226 (DSM 12799) into a growth media and growing the Eschercihia coli strain up to optical density of 15-30 at 650 nm.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of manufacturing a probiotic composition, the process comprising the step of suspending viable Eschercihia coli strain BU-230-98 ATCC Deposit No. 20226 (DSM 12799) in a formulation for maintaining viability of the Eschercihia coli strain. Preferably, the formulation includes at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, prepared, preferably by steam distillation of the plant extract under reduced pressure and at a bath temperature not exceeding 38xc2x0 C., obtained from, for example, a plant organ selected from the group consisting of leaves, stems, roots and fruit, either a vegetable and a herb, such as soy bean, parsley, mint, dill, alfalfa, garlic, beet or cabbage.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of preparing a probiotic composition, the process comprising the step of suspending an effective amount of at least one viable probiotic microorganism having a beneficial biological or therapeutic activity in the gastrointestinal tract in an formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of preparing a composition including viable microorganisms, the process comprising the step of suspending at least one microorganism in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature. The microorganism can be, for example, Escherichia spp., Alcaligenes spp., Arthrobacter spp., Bifidobacterium spp., Lactobacillus spp., Lactococcus spp., Nitrosomonas spp. or Pseudomonas spp.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a dispenser of microorganisms comprising a reservoir and a dispensing mechanism being connected thereto, the reservoir housing at least one microorganism in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature.
According to still an additional aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of biocontrol of an organism, the method comprising the step of spreadin in an endemic area at least one viable microorganism capable of biocontrolling the organism, the at least one viable microorganism being in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of eliminating an oil pollution, the method comprising the step of spreading in a polluted area at least one viable microorganism capable of degrading oil, the at least one viable microorganism being in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of restoring organic fumes degrading microorganism population in a biofilter, the method comprising the step of dispensing onto the filter at least one viable microorganism capable of degrading organic fumes, the at least one viable microorganism being in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the at least one microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of preparing a starter for a fermentation process, the method comprising the step of growing a sufficient amount of a starter microorganism and suspending the starter microorganism in a formulation containing at least one volatile fraction (VF) of a plant extract, the at least one volatile fraction is selected so as to sustain viability of the starter microorganism for at least 2 months at room temperature.